bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Enji Todoroki
in }} |birthday= August 8 |age= 45 |gender= Male |height= 195 cm (6' 4¾") |weight= 118 kg |hair= Red |eye= Blue |bloodtype= AB''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive'' |quirk= Hell Flame |status= Alive |birthplace= Near Shizouka Prefecture |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |teams= Hideout Raid Team |family= Shoto's Mother (Wife) Shoto Todoroki (Son) Fuyumi Todoroki (Daughter) 2 Unnamed Sons |debut= Chapter 1 (Background) Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 28 (First True Appearance) |debutanime= Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 17 |voice= Tetsu Inada |eng voice=Patrick Seitz |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as Flame Hero "Endeavor",Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25 is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the father of Shoto Todoroki. Appearance Enji Todoroki is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, red hair with bright blue eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake Endeavor's hero costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms ,and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. Personality Endeavor has been described as his son as an prideful and ambitious man driven by his resentment towards All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has spilled out into his children, whom he only "created" in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 This obsession takes priority over his family, and this has completely ruined Endeavor's relationship with his son. He clearly only cares for himself and his goals alone, shown when he constantly abused Shoto and his mother during his childhood. Even so he constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass himself and All Might. He uses Shoto as a tool to further himself and went as far to call his other children "things" who live in a different world then he and Shoto.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 The only times he appeared to be even remotely proud of his talented son is when he used his flames during the U.A. Sports Festival, and when he chose Endeavor's agency for workplace training.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 27 Most of their other interactions normally involve Endeavor reminding Shoto he has a duty to become stronger than All Might. Enji has a very violent temper, as after learning of All Might's true form he shouted in rage at the number 1 hero. This was shown again that after All Might was forced into retirement and Enji would be given the No. 1 spot by default he destroyed his training hall in a fit of rage which nearly destroyed his own home. Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his violent temper and comparing him to All Might brings anxiety to the public. According to Present Mic, Enji is usually not a sociable person. History Enji desired to be the top hero and dedicated most of his life to it. However, All Might was always the most popular hero and eventually Endeavor realized the gap was way too big and began to hold a sense of fear and begrudging respect towards the latter. Out of spite and envy for All Might's Hero ranking, Enji bought out Shoto's mother's family in order to get his hands on her Quirk. Forcing her into a Quirk Marriage, Endeavor attempted to conceive and raise a child with a combination of their Quirks that would be strong enough to usurp All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 After having several other children, Endeavor eventually found his "masterpiece" in Shoto. When Shoto was five years old, Enji began training him to become a Hero. However, the training was harsh and detestable. Enji's wife tried to defend Shoto, saying that he is too young but Enji refused to listen and ordered her to stay out of his way. Enji also prevented Shoto from interacting with his older brothers and sister. After his wife threw boiling water over Shoto, Enji had her admitted to a mental hospital.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 A year prior to starting his teaching career Eraserhead was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, 13, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead. They were there with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a knew enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa Tsukauchi. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavors answer greatly angering him. After the meeting ended, a Suicide Bomber attacked the police station. Endeavor still fuming over what had just transpired decided he was going to incinerate the villain. However, the villains quirk would most likely have a volatile react to Endeavors quick. Midnight calls Aizawa to help resolve the problem before it gets explosive. Aizawa wraps the villain up throwing him into Midnight. By this point she has undone her blouse revealing her chest. Suicide Bomb then lands face first in her breasts no longer angry and passes out. The Midnight Boys come bursting in asking if Midnight is unharmed. She tells them to hand the villain over to police custody. She tells Bomb if he acts up again she will personally bring him to her agency and dole out punishment. Bomb is clearly not upset by this but the Midnight boys become increasingly jealous. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Endeavor's photo is posted a billboard screen when Pro Heroes unite to fight a giant enemy. He is later seen in a television ad for U.A. High School.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 He is first mentioned in a list of notable U.A. alumni.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 4 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Endeavor comes up in a conversation between fans about how his son is participating in the U.A. Sports Festival. Shoto mentions Endeavor as his "old man" when he wishes to display his ice power on stronger foes than the giant robot villains.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15 When the Cavalry Battle begins, Endeavor watches furiously from the bleachers as Shoto tells his team he never uses his left side in combat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 17 Endeavor continues watching the Sports Festival while Shoto and his team battle Team Midoriya for the ten million points that would win the Cavalry Battle. He notes that Izuku Midoriya is exploiting Shoto's weakness by keeping to his lest side, and says Shoto is foolish for allowing his opponent to do so. During the intermission following the Cavalry battle, All Might greets Endeavor in a stairwell.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 18 All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and he wants to catch up. Endeavor angrily tells him to get lost and to stop acting like old friends. As Endeavor leaves, All Might says that Shoto was able to perform well using half his power and asks for advice on how to raise the next generation of heroes. Endeavor dismisses his request and states Shoto a hero that surpasses All Might and even though he is going through his rebellious phase. He walks away after disconcerting All Might by saying it is the reason he "created" Shoto.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 Prior to the final round, Endeavor confronts Shoto before his match with Hanta Sero. He berates his son, telling Shoto that he could have easily taken first in the first and second rounds of the festival had he used his flames. Endeavor reminds Shoto that his purpose is to surpass All Might and that unlike his siblings, Shoto is his greatest masterpiece. This only angers Shoto, who replies that he will not give Endeavor the satisfaction and only use his mother's Quirk. As Shoto excuses himself, Endeavor tells him that even if that works for the festival Shoto will eventually find the limits of that power.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 Endeavor encounters Izuku on his way to face Shoto in the second round of the finals. He tells Izuku he was impressed with his performance against "the brainwashing guy " and notes his Quirk is similar to All Might's. As Izuku tries to excuse himself, Endeavor tells him Shoto has a duty to usurp All Might and this next match will prove to be an excellent benchmark. He asks Izuku to hit Shoto hard, and to do his best not to disgrace either of them. He apologizes for interrupting Izuku and prepares to leave, but is halted when Izuku states he is not All Might. Izuku goes on to say that Shoto may be his son, but he isn't Endeavor. Endeavor is slightly annoyed, and goes to the tournament arena to watch the match. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 37My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 22 Once Shoto finally ignites his flames during his battle with Izuku, Endeavor explodes with wicked excitement and satisfaction. He is ecstatic to see his son has decided to use his left side and approaches the edge of the stands, shouting, proudly that Shoto will fulfill his ambitions.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 22 Afterwards, Endeavor meets Shoto in the corridor. He tells Shoto that he needs to gain more control of his fire, and that he is proud of him for using it at all. Endeavor goes on to say that after he graduates, he will allow Shoto to work alongside him. However, Shoto says that he cannot change so easily and has not rescinded his disavowal of him. Shoto states that the only reason he used his fire power was because for a split second he completely forgot about Endeavor, and then walks away saying that perhaps he no longer needs his father. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Endeavor watches begrudgingly as Shoto defeats Iida using only his ice, pondering why Shoto feels the need to keep holding back. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 24 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Endeavor's work place is listed on Shoto's personalized list of work places.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Endeavor attacks a Nomu, scorching the creature in fire, and saves the two civilians in the process. Endeavor mentions that he came to Hosu in hopes of finding Stain, but is disappointed that time was on Stain's side, referring to the attack by the Nomus. Endeavor tells Gran Torino to leave this battle to him, saying that he will deal with the creature because he is a Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Shoto mentions that it was Endeavor who deduced that Stain would appeared again at Hosu. Endeavor battles a Nomu which uses an Absorption and Release Quirk to attack Endeavor with flames. Endeavor easily fends off the creature's attack, mocking its Quirk for being useless, but Gran Torino warns Endeavor to be wary of the creature as it has multiple Quirks. The Nomu attacks Endeavor with a tongue Quirk. Endeavor prepares to fight back, but Gran Torino propels and smashes into the Nomu, defeating it before Enji could fight back. Endeavor decides that his sidekicks will restrain the defeated Nomu and that Gran Torino should go to the address given to him by Shoto, and then heads towards the area where pro heroes are fighting another Nomu, noting that he alone will be sufficient.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 Endeavor fights the winged Nomu and causes it to flee. He chases after it and arrives at the area where Stain has just saved Izuku and killed the Nomu. Endeavor runs towards Stain and prepares to attack him despite Gran Torino asking him to wait. Endeavor stops his attack when Stain's bandaged mask falls off. Stain, despite his heavy injuries, declares that the only hero who is allowed to kill him is All Might, exuding a bloody and malefic aura towards his opponents; Endeavor takes a step back. After Stain suddenly stops, Endeavor notes that he has lost consciousness.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki Bakugo is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Endeavor is enlisted to help in the rescue operation to save Katsuki. At the Police Station, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and Toshinori are present along with a large number of other Pro Heroes and are ready to begin the strategy meeting.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Before the infiltration begins, Endeavor complains that he must help solve U.A.'s problems and notes that he has other things to do. However, Best Jeanist remarks that they would have helped since they are alumni of U.A.. The infiltration begins and Endeavor along with the Police Force and the Pro Heroes stand in front of the League of Villains' hideout, preparing to storm the place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 After All Might, Kamui Woods and Gran Torino infiltrate and apprehend the League of Villains, Endeavor and Naomasa form a parameter around the hideout. Suddenly, dozens of Noumus begin appearing around the hideout; Endeavor along with Naomasa and the Police Force begin fighting the Nomus. Endeavor and the Police Force manage to defeat multiple Nomus. All Might appears from the hideout and tells Endeavor to take care of things as he goes off to find Tomura and the League of Villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Endeavor along with Edgeshot and Kamui Woods head towards All Might's location after defeating apprehending the Noumus. Endeavor reaches the location and launches his flames strike at All For One, but All For One uses his blast wave attack to swat away the flames with ease. Endeavor is flabbergasted with All Might’s appearance. All For One is surprised that the dozens of Nomus he sent were dispatched with haste even though they were mediocre and should have not taken Endeavor’s No. 2 rank so lightly. Endeavor is infuriated at All Might’s abysmal appearance and begins remembering that he devoted most of his life to surpass him, but eventually realized that the gap between them was far too great and began to fear yet begrudgingly respect All Might’s muscular form. Annoyed with Endeavor and the other Pro Heroes’ interference, All For One prepares his blast wave attack again. However, Edgeshot uses his Quirk and great speed to attack, but All For One dodges the attack. Edgeshot and Endeavor attack All For One. Growing tired with the sentimental talk, All For One blasts Endeavor and Edge Shot back so that he can deal with All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 After All For One's defeat, Endeavor and All Might watch as All For One is placed in the iron maiden. With All For One imprisoned. Endeavor returns home and goes to the training hall. Enraged that he will have to become the Number One Hero now that All Might is out of commission, Endeavor destroys the training hall in a fit of rage, unable to accept the position of Number One Hero as he feels that he didn't earn it nor is he worthy enough.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 Quirk and Abilities : Endeavor's Quirk allows him to produce, manipulate, and control fire. He can also change the shape of the fire he produces such as creating spears or balls of fire. It is also shown that Endeavor can control the fire's temperature at will. Keen Intellect: Endeavor has extraordinary intelligence and uses it to solve cases (which is why he has the highest tally of resolved cases in history) and has very keen deduction skills, as shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk and managed to deduce that in terms of strength it equals to All Might's power upon seeing Izuku use it only once. He could also determine that using his blue flame to carbonized a Noumu's head would make it so that it couldn't regenerate, showing a certain degree of knowledge in chemistry. Physical Strength: Despite only having a quirk that produces and controls fire. Endeavor's physique is strong enough to punch a Noumu of his size several feet away. Marksmanship: Endeavor was shown to be able to create a spear out of fire and easily headshot a creature with it from several feet away. While in the air no less. Wall Run: Endeavor was able to melt the walls with his feet. Enabling him to run up the walls. Blue Flame: Endeavor is able to concentrate the flames emerging from both his hands in one spot to a point where the flames becomes blue. This technique is strong enough to incinerate a Noumu's head cells, and thus nullifying its regeneration. Overall Abilities: Endeavor was ranked second of Japan's heroes, before taking the spot of Number 1 after All Might's retirement. As he is ranked very highly, Endeavor is a very powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Endeavor was able to take on and defeat several mediocre Noumus without sustaining any damage. Relationships Shoto Todoroki Enji is the father of Shoto. However, their relationship is on unpleasant terms, as due to Enji's abuse and lack of care for both his own son and wife, coupled with Shoto given a burn scar due to his mother's insanity because of Enji's abuse caused Shoto to harbor nothing but bitter hatred towards him. During the Sports Festival, Shoto complained that U.A. sent a Robo Inferno as the first obstacle rather than something harder, as his "shitty old man" was watching,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 and when he refused to use his Fire powers in battle, saying he'd never use them in combat, as Enji watched from the bleachers. Enji only sees Shoto as a "tool" whose purpose is to surpass All Might, something Shoto deeply hates as a result. However, Shoto does at least acknowledge his father's insight and skills as a hero and chose him for his work place experience. Shoto's Mother Shoto's mother is Enji's wife; however, the relationship between them is far from a happy one. Enji only married her to conceive a child capable of surpassing Toshinori, showing that there was no love between them from the very beginning. When Enji began training Shoto to become a Hero, his wife tried to stop him, but Enji refused to listen and told her to stay out of his way. Enji would constantly abuse her and this led her to going insane. Enji then admitted her to hospital, but not for her own sake but rather so that she would not interfere with Shoto, showing not a shred of any form of care or compassion. Toshinori Yagi Ten years before the start of the series, Toshinori once had a talk with Enji and since then, they have not spoken to each other. It appears that Enji has an intense rivalry with Toshinori (one sided on Enji's side as Toshinori tries to be friendly with him). This rivalry with Toshinori is so great that Enji decided to have a child that would be able to surpass All Might. Enji despises Toshinori's "easy breezy little attitude", finding it to be annoying. Despite his antagonism to All Might, Enji does have a begrudging sense of respect for his skills and strength. However, upon learning of his true form, Enji was furious that his true form was so meek and small. His hatred of All Might only intensified after the latter retired as a Pro Hero and Enji would be given the No. 1 spot he always wanted but furiously refuses it due to the fact he didn't earn it nor does he feel he deserves it. Trivia *His name contains the kanji for , , and , which is also a common component of male names. *Enji's blood type is AB, while his son's is O. For that to be possible, Enji must have a rare genetic mutation known as , the only genetically possible way for an AB blood type person to have a child with O blood type. *While most people have to deal with some sort of physical recoil from overusing their Quirk, Endeavor is always seen with his Quirk activated. *Enji's favorite food is kuzumochi. *In the original concept, he was an instructor at U.A.. Quotes *(To Shoto Todoroki about using the fire half of his Quirk) "So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent!! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me...you will fulfill my ambitions!!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, Page 1 References Site Navigation it:Endeavor Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Fathers Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Office Category:Heroes With Known Ranks